The present invention relates to a release mechanism of a friction clutch used in automobiles and others, and particularly, of a pull-type clutch, in which a diaphragm spring is pulled by the release mechanism for releasing the clutch.
The diaphragm spring is, as well known, a member for biasing a pressure plate toward a friction facing of a clutch disk. The clutch of the pull type is released when a release bearing pulls the inner periphery of the diaphragm spring axially outwardly, i.e., away from the clutch disk.
An example of the release bearing mechanism for the pull type clutch is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application No. 59-197623 (French Patent Application No. 8305848). In this mechanism, a cylindrical connecting member is provided at an inner periphery of the diaphragm spring. An extension of an inner race of a release bearing is fitted into the connecting member. The connecting member and the extension are connected by means of a ring member similar to a snap ring.
In this structure, the release bearing and the diaphragm spring can be assembled and disassembled by removing and re-attaching the ring member.
In the above structure, because the connecting member and the inner race are connected only through the ring member, large load is applied to the ring member in the clutch engaging operation. Further, because the ring member can not be stably fitted to the inner periphery of the connection member and/or the outer periphery of the inner race without a radial gap, the ring member may radially move or deviate with respect to the inner race and/or the connection member, in which case, partially excessive load may be applied to the ring member, resulting in breakage thereof.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide an improved structure, overcoming the above-noted disadvantages.